


land of the free(ly repressed)

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Experimentation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: James needs to throw the coppers off his scent.





	land of the free(ly repressed)

“Well,” Chic shrugged. “We’re both a bit fucked up, so if you can come here and get it over with, we can sort this out. How’d you get to America anyway?”

James thinks of Alyssa, and her long hair and smart mouth and eyes whispering,  _ i fucken dare ye, James,  _ and knows that this man is nothing like her. He’s just cheap, and he feels like Alyssa might find it funny, when this is all over, and when they look through what he’s paid for and see he went to a cam boy, they’ll be thrown off the trail, maybe, because why would the Clyde of Bonnie’s be going to see a  _ man?  _

“Boat,” he says shortly. It’s not exactly false, but not true, either.

“And you choose to come to fucking Riverdale?” Chic Cooper is too blond, too American. It’s like he’s in some cut-out pop-up television show except they never have male prostitutes on those. They changed  _ Skins,  _ for fucks sake, made it glossy and put it on MTV and it was still too harsh for them. He wonders if he’s too harsh for the land of the free. He can only imagine what Alyssa would make of fucking Americans. 


End file.
